Bésala
by Angela E. White
Summary: ¡Oportunidades como esa nunca se le presentaban! Y para el colmo, ¡estaba los dos solos! ¿Que mas podía pedir?


_**Bésala**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**PPG y Laboratorio de Dexter **__son propiedad de Cartoon Network y sus respectivos autores._

_**Resumen: **__¡Oportunidades como esa nunca se le presentaban! Y para el colmo, ¡estaba los dos solos! ¿Que mas podía pedir?_

_._

_._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_Oportunidad es cuando tú tienes el poder de aprovecharla; sino no lo es."_

— _Anónimo_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_._

.

.

.

.

El chico de anteojos no paraba de temblar cual pescado fuera del agua, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar. Lo que no entendía aun, es como aquella amiga suya le llegaba a tener tanta confianza en haberse dormido sabiendo incluso que le gustaba de ella.

Era un total calvario estar viéndola en aquella posición, recostaba en aquella pequeña mesa de estudio, donde lograba apreciar claramente su largas pestañas negras, su cabello rojo brillante esparcido por toda la superficie de madera, y su boca ligeramente entre abierta dando un toque inocente; definitivamente sentía el cuarto más pequeño que de costumbre.

Tenía ya cinco minutos de estar observándola, y no paraba de verla como cual imbécil apreciando la obra de arte más grande del mundo, incluso podía sentir como un pequeño hilo de baba bajaba por su boca.

_¡No! ¡No pienses en eso!  
_  
Se golpeó las mejillas tan fuerte que quedaron mas rojas que su cabello, incluso se preguntó si Bombón, o estaba en el más profundo sueño, o estaba sorda por no haber escuchado todo el relajo que hizo por tratar de tranquilizarse. Se volteó dándole la espalda un momento a la chica, todavía teniendo grabada en la mente la imagen de esta, e inconscientemente se tapo la cara ocultando su vergüenza por pensar tantas cosas.

_¡Quería besarla!_

Sabía que tenía una oportunidad única, de las cuales nunca se le presentaba diariamente, pero el solamente hecho de llegar a invadir su espacio le hacía pensar que era un aprovechado; además ¿Qué pasaría si se despertara en ese momento?, estaba seguro que no se la iba a acabar.

Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, lentamente se acercó a la chica, sin hacer mucho ruido, sentándose en la cama que estaba a un lado de esa mesita donde se encontraba. Primero acarició la cabellera pelirroja de esta, para confirmar que aun estuviera en su lecho de sueño, y esta ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, confirmando así a Dexter; este se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, cerrando inconscientemente los ojos, y así rozar ligeramente sus labios con ella.

Pero, como siempre, tenía la mala suerte de su lado.

Unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Dexter se sobresaltó a tal grado que de no ser por la cama hubiera caído de bruces al piso, de aquellos golpes de las puertas hizo que la chica abriera los ojos lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a este de acomodarse aun con el corazón en la boca y sentarse pretendiendo hacer la tarea como hace unos minutos la estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto la chica sobándose los ojos para quitar la somnolienta

— ¡Burbuja!

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice esta aun medio dormida.

— ¡Bombón! — Gritó la hermana menor de la chica— ¡El profesor quiere que bajes con Dexter a cenar!

Seguido de los pasos perdiéndose por todo el pasillo.

Dexter solo bajo la cabeza deprimiéndose, aunque haya rozado los labios de la pelirroja ni siquiera a eso podía llamarle un beso verdadero, lanzó un suspiro de angustia mientras recogía sus cosas. Una vez todas sus cosas dentro; se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin embargo, volteó el rostro buscando a su amiga, la cual yacía sobre la cama medio dormida.

— ¿Bombón, no vas a bajar? —preguntó con un deje de poca importancia.

— Adelántate, en unos minutos bajo— y esta solo se volteó tapándose el cuerpo para seguir su tarea de estar dormida.

Dexter no le dio importancia, y decidido comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero este no duro ni dos pasos pues automáticamente al momento de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, se detuvo ante el pequeño descubrimiento de la situación, giró el rostro sobre su hombro para ver si esta aun dormía, confirmando sus sospechas ya que su respirar era tranquilo, y también volteó al pasillo esperando ver a alguien, pero ninguna presencia le hizo confirmar las cosas.

Y con cierta decisión camino directo hacia la chica sin más vueltas a las cosas, y solo se apoyó en el colchón suavemente para así acercar su rostro al de ella cerrando los ojos tranquilamente y unir ambos labios. Ese beso le supo a fresas, incluso comenzó a moverlos lentamente sobre los de esta, pero no pudo ir más allá por miedo a despertarla, incluso aun sabiendo que esta tenía sueño pesado.

Se levantó de su posición como si nada hubiera pasado —aunque por dentro temblara tal cual gelatina— y salió del lugar dando pasos como si de un soldado fuese, y si alguien prestaba más atención a el mismo, podría notarse como un pequeño rastro de humo le salía por la cabeza mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado; intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarse para que no se notara una vez que estuviera en la mesa con los demás.

Si tan solo hubiese volteado unos segundos, podría haber apreciado la sonrisa amplia que la chica "dormida" mostraba.

.

.

.

.

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Tan tan_

_Siendo sincera, considero muy linda a la pareja, pero soy una ignorante en cuanto a los fanfics. Quiero decir a que ignoro si alguien escribió algo parecido._

_Este one-shot es para mi mejor amiga que se lo debo desde varios meses atrás —que de hecho la idea era otra historia, y este one-shot salió solito, incluso puedo presumir que mis dedos tenían vida propia xD—_

_Admito que salió algo corto_

_—se va acabar el mundo, ¡¿yo escribiendo algo corto? ¡¿Que me paso?- pero es lo que salió en media hora xd._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
